nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Stadt
Please note that this current version sucks. I wrote out everyThing perfectly, then checked another tab and came back. Stupid google chrome thought it would 'do me a favour' and reload the page and I lost it all... This map is a remake to a previous zombies map in Black Ops II, Town. (German: Stadt English: Town) Layout The layout of the map is the same to the original map, but it exstends a little farther out (Like where Double Tap II is, that ledge where zombies come from is now lower so you can go to the church). WWII and futuristic visuals are combined on this map. -The Streets The players spawn in the center of the town next to the Pack-a-Punch machine, but instead of lava, It's freezing water. Entering this water will cause damage to the player. To the north of the spawn is part of the main street, which has Stamin-up and the M14 on the wall. There are also two entrences to the Bank and one enterence to the Bar. West of the spawn, there is a street that leads to a huge puddle of water. Players cannot make it across this water. To the left is a stairway that leads to the Juggernog room. To the right, PHD-Flopper is laying on it's side under some rubble. If the player walks up to it, nothing will appear on the screen. But if the player presses Square (X on xbox systems) the player will recieve a bottle of PHD- Flopper. Next to PHD-Flopper is where the player can buy the Kar98k. South of the spawn, there is a small 'bump' in the road which makes it harder for the player to navigate. Next to this bump is Tombstone Soda. Farther away is a metel fence with one opening. inside is a Mystery Box spawn and Double Tap Root Beer and Double Tap II. Across the street is a store that holds the M1911 and Grenades. the last thing is the church. Upon entering, the players screen will become clearer, and blood (red on screen from being hurt) will go away, but not replenish health, and the player will recieve 1000 points and a grenade. (only works once) Here the player can find the Olympia, Thompson, M1919 Browning, M16, and AN-94. Pureade can also be found on the roof. The last road is to the west, and exstends into the bowling ally and to the pit of water (lava next to the side walk where zombies come from.) Here Mule Kick and Deadshot Daquri can be found. The Bowling ally holds The Der Wunderfizz and cannot move from that spot. Players can recieve any non-cannon perk here. KSG is here. Rooms- I'm to lazy right now good bye... :3 Weapons If you guys could link these to the Call of Duty Wikia for me I would appreciate it! Starting Loadout * M1911 * Combat Knife * Two grenades (type varies) Wall Weapons * M1911-100 points * Kar98k-200 points * M14-600 points * MP-40-1200 points * Thompson-1400 points (w/ drum mag 60 per drum) * M1919 Browning -2500 points (w/ useable bipod) * STG-44-1200 points * M16-1200 points * Commando-1500 points (w/ reflex sight) * Ak47-1300 points * FN FAL-1000 points * Olympia-2000 points * ASP-900 points (w/ duel wield) * An-94-1200 points * PDW-51-1000 points * LSAT-2000 points (w/ grip) * Five-Seven-950 points (duel wield) * SCAR-H-1900 points * KSG-1500 points * Sickle-3000 points * Golden Spork-7500 points * Thunder Punch-12000 points * Grenades-200 points * Semtex grenades-300 points Mystery Box * M1911 (Super Rare) * Kar98k (Rare) * Thompson * M1919 Browning (w/ bipod) * L96A1 (w/ Balistics CPU) * RPD * FN FAL * Olypmia (w/ electric rounds) (Rare) * ASP(w/ or w/o duel wield) * MTAR * HAMR * Five-Seven (w/ duel wield Common, w/o duel wield Rare) * M1216 * S12 (Rare) * Ray Gun (Rare) * ThunderGun (Rare) * Ray Gun Mk II (Super Rare) * Wunderwaffe DG-2 (UBER Rare) * Empty Perk Bottle (Super Rare) This is it for now I'm tired bai!!!